Psychédélique
by Dianou
Summary: Adieu Tonks, tu auras de quoi payer le passeur... Fic finie
1. Fin et commencement

Salut ! Je me lance dans une deuxième fic, plus sage que la précédente, avec un personnage que j'aime vraiment : Tonks.  
  
Bon, ceux ou celles qui ont lu mon autre fic me demanderons pourquoi je ne continue pas l'autre en ce moment, ben c'est assez simple, y a une invasion du 3e age chez moi, toujours à passer derrière l'ordi, à jeter un coup d'?il, donc si j'écris le lemon sous leurs yeux, je le sens pas trop quoi.  
  
Cette fic ne devrai pas être très longue, peut être dans les 5 chapitres, mais plus longs que ce prologue quand même.  
  
Disclaimer : Bon ben les persos ne sont pas à moi, à part Aristy.  
  
FIN ET COMMENCEMENT, INLASSABLE REPETITION  
  
La valise à ses pieds, la main reposant sur la poignée de la porte, Nymphadora Tonks jeta un dernier regard à son dortoir. Elle avait passé sept ans ici, pendant sept années ce dortoir avait été son foyer, rarement rangé, regorgeant continuellement d'objets plus bizarres les uns que les autres, lieu de préparation de manigances mémorables. Elle quittait Poudlard définitivement pour entamer une formation d'auror. Elle était confiante, Aristy, sa meilleure amie, avait elle aussi été admise dans ce cycle éprouvant de trois ans qui menait à un métier palpitant et dangereux, bourré d'aventures. Elle referma la porte et descendit tranquillement les escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune. Aristy l'y attendait.  
  
-Alors ? Prête ?  
  
Tonks lui répondit avec un signe de tête, et s'attarda une fois encore sur le visage de son amie.  
  
Aristy était sans aucun doute jolie, des cheveux auburn encadraient un visage svelte orné de deux yeux de chats, caractéristique des Felinaë, un ancien clan celte qui avait perduré à travers les ages, protégé des lynx et autres félins, ils possédaient certaines de leurs particularités, avec un trait félin souvent visible au commun des sorciers. Aristy elle, avait ces yeux, envoûtants et troublants, c'est ce qui avait tout de suite attiré Tonks chez elle, elles avaient vite formé un duo inséparable, constitué de deux adolescentes particulières, l'une métamorphagus, l'autre Felinaë. Le duo de choc qui avait remplacé les Maraudeurs à Poudlard après leur départ.  
  
Désormais ce duo laissait la place libre, les deux jeunes filles espéraient que ces deux jumeaux aux cheveux flamboyants prendraient la relève, les jeunes frères de Bill et Charlie. Elles regrettaient d'ailleurs que Bill ne veuille pas devenir un auror, elles avaient développé une grande amitié avec ce dernier et passaient la majorité de leur temps ensemble. Mais il préférait apparemment aller combattre les momies pour ramener de l'or aux gobelins. En y réfléchissant, il n'avait pas vraiment la carrure pour être auror, mais cela aurait permis de conserver le trio.  
  
Ce dernier venait d'apparaître au pied de l'escalier menant à son désormais ancien dortoir. Il eut un sourire en voyant les deux amies. Toujours, il avait eu un faible pour Tonks, surtout depuis le jour où il avait fait l'erreur de l'appeler par son prénom. La jeune fille qui à l'époque n'avait que 11 ans s'était emportée contre lui, tandis qu'Aristy tentait vainement de la calmer. Depuis lors, c'était Tonks, et surtout pas Nymphadora. Ce jour là elle avait les cheveux noirs, courts et lissés sur son crâne, sans doute pour montrer son humeur. Il l'observa attentivement, elle était vêtue d'un jean large et troué à plusieurs endroits, et affichait un T-shirt clignotant des Moors, un groupe de rock sorcier. Il sourit à cette vision, Tonks avait réussi à le convertir, lui et Aristy, à cette mode un peu débraillée que seuls les trois compères affichaient continuellement. C'est elle qui l'avait encouragé à se faire pousser les cheveux. « Tu verra ! Elles vont toutes craquer ! C'est obligé ! » Avait elle dit, confiante.  
  
Les trois jeunes adultes se sourirent mutuellement, montrant qu'ils se soutenaient les uns les autres, prêts à quitter Poudlard pour affronter le monde extérieur. Ils sortirent de la salle commune, emplissant leurs yeux une dernière fois de cette atmosphère chaleureuse que leur avait toujours procuré Poudlard, de ces tableaux multiples qui les avaient aidés à leurs débuts, quand l'orientation leur manquait. Débouchant dans le hall, ils se joignirent à la foule des élèves qui attendaient impatiemment qu'on les laisse sortir, pour entamer, pour la majorité, un repos bien mérité avant de retourner étudier. Cependant, comme tout les ans, les septièmes années n'affichaient pas des mines aussi réjouies que leurs cadets. Rusard les libéra enfin, ouvrant les portes du collège comme on ouvrait la porte qui mène au monde adulte, inexorablement. Une issue impossible à contrer, que l'on le veuille ou non.  
  
Le trio se tenait devant la porte grande ouverte, tout les trois face à leur destin, face au parc.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
J'espère que ça vous a plut, c'est pas super joyeux je sais mais bon, voilà quoi, je sais pas quoi dire pour ma défense désolée. Le prochain chapitre sera plus long je pense. 


	2. Auror, tu es mon préféré Sirius

Deuxième chapitre, toujours aussi gai, ça doit être l'effet post-invasion des grands parents qui fait ça.  
  
Disclaimer : Rien n'a changé depuis hier. Aristy est ma mienne, ainsi que l'intrigue.  
  
Réponses aux rewiews :  
  
Tarahiriel : Oui oui j'ai compris ! Ça va là ? C'est assez rapide comme débit ? Je suis pas une machine à imaginer non plus ! Lol ! Contente que le début te plaise. Et ouais, ma grand-mère est conne, c pas new.  
  
Alana Chantelune : Mouais ! Après un rapide calcul je me suis dit qu'un des deux avait été dans son année, donc j'ai pris celui que je préférais ! Lol ! Par contre, je ne vais pas approfondir ce couple, du moins dans cette fic en tout cas, je rappelle qu'elle ne va pas être longue du tout.  
  
Mel Potter : Toutes ? C'est que la 2e ! Lol ! Enfin, merci quand même !! Ça fait plaisir ! J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !  
  
Chapitre 2.  
  
La valise à ses pieds, la main sur la poignée de la porte, Tonks ferma la porte de sa chambre, encore une qu'elle quittait définitivement. Elle avait désormais fini sa formation d'auror. Les trois années étaient passées à une vitesse folle. Débouchant dans la salle commune, comme elle l'avait fait trois ans auparavant à Poudlard, Tonks rejoignit Aristy, fidèle à elle- même. Elle la regardait, perplexe.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Tes cheveux.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'ils ont mes cheveux ? C'est pas bien le vert ?  
  
-Je préfère le bleu.  
  
-Okay.  
  
Avec un froncement de sourcils, Tonks fit changer la couleur de ses cheveux verts mousse en un bleu électrique. Aristy lui sourit et se baissa pour prendre sa valise, suivie de son amie. Elles débouchèrent dans le hall de leur maison commune. C'était une maison qui avait accueilli les futurs aurors pendant trois ans, spacieuse, elle ne comportait en général qu'une dizaine de personnes. Elle était située dans une sorte de campus qui accueillait tous les jeunes gens qui quittaient le collège pour une formation au ministère, là, les jeunes femmes avaient eu le plaisir de retrouver Bill qui suivait un enseignement à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Celui-ci durait également trois ans, ce qui fit que le trio resta malgré tout ensemble, et encore une fois, partait ensemble.  
  
En sortant de leur maison commune, elles remarquèrent tout de suite Bill qui les attendait, valise à la main, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Contrairement à trois ans auparavant, les jeunes gens étaient heureux de quitter le campus, il leur resterait bien sûr une certaine nostalgie quand ils y repenseraient, mais ils savaient qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir mettre en pratique leur savoir, au service des autres, au service d'eux même.  
  
Avec un dernier regard pour leur foyer depuis trois ans, ils partirent en direction de la sortie du campus, qui menait directement au ministère de la magie, passant devant le manoir le plus étrange du campus, celui des apprentis langues de plomb. Direction ministère. Remise des diplômes. Un grand honneur pour ceux qui y parvenaient.  
  
Atrium. Dixième étage. Couloir. Gauche. Gauche encore. Droite. Une pièce accueillante, bourrée de monde, parents, enfants, diplômés, recalés. Deux mines joyeuses fendirent la foule pour se précipiter sur Bill, deux mines semblables, indissociables. Les deux jumeaux. Ils étaient désormais en cinquième année à Poudlard. D'après les bribes que pu percevoir Tonks, ils faisaient toujours autant de blagues à leur entourage, ils avaient bien pris la relève, pour la troisième fois consécutive, gryffondor menait la danse dans le grand art de mener la vie dure au concierge.  
  
Remise des diplômes. Cérémonie intéressante mais malgré tout ennuyeuse pour les trois amis. Les jumeaux semblaient aussi de cet avis. Enfin la fin, il était temps.  
  
Le trio se dirigea vers la sortie, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour partager un appartement dans Londres. Ils avaient deux mois pour se reposer et atterrir dans la réalité de la vie, en ces temps calmes, on leur avait laissé la corde lâche.  
  
Ils étaient installés, le trio toujours en place. Plus pour extrêmement de temps, Bill commencerait son travail chez Gringotts à la fin de l'été, Aristy et elle seraient appelées dès septembre, elles ne savaient quand, elles devaient être continuellement prêtes à quitter leur foyer, dans le secret en général, avec un minimum d'affaires, et toujours, absolument toujours, toute sa tête et sa baguette magique. Ils étaient prévenus, aucun moyen de revenir en arrière.  
  
Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Tonks contemplait la pluie. Inlassable répétition de gouttes d'eau, toutes identiques, mais toutes uniques. Un nouvel horizon s'étendait à ses pieds. Un frisson d'appréhension la traversa lorsqu'elle pensa à son métier. Elle espérait qu'on ne le dirigerait pas sur l'affaire Black, Sirius était son cousin préféré.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Voilà, un deuxième chapitre de fini, en fait il est pas vraiment plus long, il est peut être même plus court que l'autre. J'aimerai quand même savoir ce que vous pensez de cette fic, alors pitetre oune pitite rewiew ? 


	3. Je ne peux plus rien pour toi

Bon, c'est le dernier chapitre. assez sombre encore une fois hein, je n'ai jamais dit que c'était un fic drôle. Ça se passe environ cinq ans après la cinquième année de Harry, pour situer plus ou moins. Enfin, je n'en suis pas sure moi-même.  
  
Chap 3 et dernier  
  
-Désolée Tonks, je ne peux plus rien pour toi.  
  
La porte de la salle à manger se referma. Remus venait de partir, ou plutôt elle lui avait ordonné de s'en aller. Bill était marié. Aristy morte. Sirius mort. Voldemort aussi mais cela n'avait aucune importance désormais.  
  
Allongée sur le sofa, sa tête lui envoyait une douleur lancinante qui s'étalait jusque sur ses avants bras, ceux-ci piquetés de trous plus ou moins récents.  
  
Elle se leva avec difficulté, titubant, la vision brouillée. Avec précaution, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie pour se saisir d'un petit flacon et d'une seringue.  
  
Assise par terre, le dos contre la baignoire, elle laissait lentement le liquide nocif imbiber ses veines. La vision de plus en plus brouillée, la tête lui tournant inlassablement, elle savourait cet instant où tout lui semblait sans importance. En d'autres mots, elle planait.  
  
Cela avait commencé cinq ans auparavant, elle avait découvert l'innocence de Sirius et s'était à nouveau liée avec lui, tels les deux enfants de leurs rares souvenirs, seulement il était mort. Portant le deuil d'un cousin, elle avait découvert le soulagement de la drogue, une fois de temps en temps.  
  
Aristy ensuite, l'auror était en mission en Afrique orientale pour le ministère. On l'avait sollicitée pour sa capacité à communiquer avec les félins en sa qualité de Felinaë, en effet, la région abritait des Nundu, des léopards géants extrêmement dangereux. Mais alors que son équipe bivouaquait, trois Nundus étaient apparus et avaient fait un massacre dans le campement. Aristy, malgré ses dons, n'était pas parvenue à calmer la bête et s'était fait infliger de cruelles blessures. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, elle avait convaincu une panthère de l'amener au village le plus proche. Là elle avait demandé au sorcier du village de prévenir le ministère anglais. C'était Tonks qui avait été envoyée sur place. En arrivant, Aristy était mourante et expirait quelques heures plus tard.  
  
Tonks avait alors augmenté la dose.  
  
Se rabattant sur la dernière personne sur qui elle pouvait compter, Tonks était allé voir Bill mais avait déchanté en découvrant Fleur. La française étant en partie vélanne avait tout de suite éprouvé de l'hostilité envers la jeune femme. La jalousie des vélannes était légendaire.  
  
Tonks était alors entrée dans le cercle vicieux de la drogue, augmentant les doses et les fréquences.  
  
Elle voyait désormais les murs de la salle de bain tournoyer dans une danse psychédélique. C'était le mot, depuis cinq ans elle était psychédélique, quasiment continuellement dans un état de rêve éveillé, de transe dont on ne peut sortir.  
  
Lupin avait remarqué cet état de fait et avait tenté de la sortir du cycle dans lequel elle s'était enfoncée, mais elle était trop profondément enlisée et ne souhaitait pas revivre, il avait donc fait son possible pour lui rendre l'existence plus légère.  
  
Aujourd'hui elle le sentait, elle n'aurai plus à s'inquiéter de rien dans quelques heures. Déjà, le liquide agréable imbibait ses sens et la privait de toute logique. Chaque respiration amorçait un flux de sensations étranges et planantes qui la menaient peu à peu à l'overdose, elle le savait, elle le sentait. Glissant la main dans sa poche, elle sortit deux mornilles, sachant pertinemment que Remus reviendrait et la découvrirait ainsi, ils en avaient déjà parlé, il savait ce qu'il aurait à faire.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, Remus entra dans l'appartement délabré dans lequel vivait désormais Tonks, il avait un mauvais pressentiment, il pouvait voir la pièce comme il l'avait quitté le matin même mais pas la propriétaire des lieux. Il se mit à chercher frénétiquement la jeune femme et la découvrit finalement dans la salle de bain. Les yeux à peine entrouverts, tout comme sa bouche, elle semblait endormie. Remus eu un sourire triste et s'approcha lentement de la jeune femme pour s'agenouiller devant elle. Glissant sa main dans la sienne, il se saisit des deux pièces d'argent et les déposa délicatement sur les yeux de Tonks.  
  
-Tu auras de quoi payer le passeur.  
  
FIN  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Bon, c'est fini, certains reconnaîtrons sûrement From Hell pour l'histoire des pièces, c'est vraiment un très bon film, j'avais envie d'intégrer ce détail.  
  
R² :  
  
Emrah : J'adore le ton de la rewiew c'est fou, je sais même pas si tu l'as lu finalement cette fic mais bon, je te répond quand même, mais tu m'as toujours pas dit de qui était ce conseil ! J'attends ta réponse, maître enfonceur. Miaouuu  
  
Mel Potter : Bé sur le coup j'espère que je t'ai pas déçue, enfin, ça peu paraître bizarre comme fic, j'en suis consciente.  
  
Minimoi : iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Ouais elle finira bientôt. dans une semaine et demie, c tellement court. kof kof kof !  
  
Tarahiriel : J'avais prévenu que les chapitres seraient courts alors pas chier mwa okay ? Pis toi tu la continues quand la tienne ! Oh ! Lol ! 


End file.
